Really Good
by chzahradsfdas
Summary: Mark loves chocolate. A lot. When his mom sends him a box of chocolates for his birthday, he and Roger each have a piece... and Mark finds his to be REALLY. Good.


Mark knew it was going to be a good birthday the moment Collins came in that morning with a bottle of Stoli raised high above his head and a lively shout of "Happy fuckin' birthday!" Sure, it was no surprise – this was Collins after all – but alcohol always livened things up.

Of course, Collins had to work, no matter whose birthday it was, so he didn't stick around long – only to force Mark and Roger to promise to save him some Stoli for later. So they set away the bottle, resisting the wicked urge to get wasted that early in the morning.

Now, this was before the package arrived.

Mark should have guessed his mother would send him something for his birthday, whether it be something as ridiculously practical as a scarf or a hotplate, like got at Christmas, or something more… fun. He really had no idea what to expect, as he and Roger cut off the packing tape and dumped out piles of Styrofoam packing peanuts to find, at the bottom of it all, a slim box, wrapped in colorful flowery paper.

Typical of his mother.

Mark flopped onto the couch, the box on his lap, as Roger sat next to him, looking over his shoulder.

The wrapping paper was carefully torn off, as Roger whined.

"Geez, do you really have to do it so neatly? That like, ruins the point of unwrapping presents."

Mark shot him a look. "This way, we can reuse it. It's not like we can _buy_ wrapping paper." 

Roger stuck his tongue at Mark and sat back.

Mark's face lit up as he slid the box from its wrappings, letting out a very manly squeal of delight.

Roger raised an eyebrow, leaning forward. "What is it?"

"_Mine,_" Mark said, hugging the box to his chest.

Roger held up his hands, leaning back. "Okay, okay, I just want to know what it is."

"_Chocolate,_" Mark whispered reverently. Roger bit back a laugh. He knew his roommate liked chocolate, but he didn't know he loved it _that_ much.

"Are you… going to eat it?"

"Oh, good idea," Mark said, still staring wide-eyed at the box. "Maybe just a couple pieces…"

"Are you going to share…?" It was worth a try.

"No!" Mark shot Roger a look.

"_Please?_" Roger put on his best Maureen-pout, resisting the urge to tack on "Pookie." Mark sighed.

"_Fine_, just _one_ piece."

Roger smiled, clapping once, as Mark gently tore off the tape and opened the box.

"Can I have caramel-filled? I like caramel-filled." Roger knew he was pushing it _asking_ for which one, but hopefully Mark was in good enough a mood…

"But caramel's my _fav—_" Roger pouted again, and Mark sighed, handing him a caramel-filled piece.

"Yay!" Roger held the candy in his hands, making no move to eat it until Mark took out his own piece. "Cheers!" The two mock-toasted with their chocolates, Mark popping the whole thing into his mouth and Roger taking a tiny bite.

There was a moment of silence as the two ate their candy, Roger stopping every once in a while to take another small bite and Mark letting the chocolate melt on his tongue. Mark reached down to take another candy, his fingers hovering above the box before he snatched another out of its paper, then held the candy in one hand as he shut the box and set it away, apparently saving it for later.

Roger reached to take the last bite of his as Mark bit into the new piece.

"I don't know what kind this one is, but it's _really_ _good_," Mark mumbled, his eyes closed.

Roger silently sucked on his last bit of chocolate, nearly choking when Mark moaned, taking another bite. That chocolate must be _**really**_ good.

"Um…" Roger said quietly, not really quite sure how to say that that was really kind of disturbing, and could he please stop, so he cut off, fidgeting and watching Mark eat the candy.

Roger felt his face grow warm as he sat there, listing to Mark make all sorts of crazy sounds, unable to say anything, and unwilling to admit to himself that it was actually kind of hot.

Mark opened his eyes at last.

"That was _really_ good," he said breathlessly.

"I bet it was," Roger mumbled, standing. "I'm gonna go… sleep, or something."

Mark shrugged, still sitting on the couch.

Roger shut himself in his room, sighing as he flopped down on his bed.

He still couldn't get that sound out of his head.


End file.
